


釜底游鱼

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 柳宗元最后的呢喃。
Relationships: 刘柳, 刘禹锡/柳宗元
Kudos: 2





	釜底游鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015.12.20  
> BGM：《漂洋过海来看你》

1

梦境里是惯常的光怪陆离，他宛若一尾濒死的鱼，挣扎着，在涸辙之地拼命拍打灌铅般的尾巴，却触碰到滚烫的釜底，彻骨痛意从尾尖燎到全身。釜底沸腾起滚滚水泡，他好想哭，虽然这不过是个梦。可他忘了是鱼的眼睛是连流泪都不会的。

“梦得……！”

陡然惊醒，汗出沾背。

2

他是个怕冷的性子——可人间并非只有春夏秋三季。

寒冬总是格外的漫长难耐。

北风裹挟着冬雪漫天呼啸，天地惨白。太阳仅剩的几缕温热，也早已在这岑寂里消磨得一干二净。

3

烛台上的豆火跳跃着，映着一桌案的卷帙浩繁。一生心血，全在这端正清瘦的字里行间。

雪依然未歇，干冷的空气钻过窄窄的缝隙在屋子里漫漶。他抬头，雪片在天幕上的云层里变得透明。他忽然无端想起，这阵子他在柳州手植了二百株黄柑，就在城郭西北处的那一隅，想来开春时，枝桠上应该会遍布新翠的绿叶吧。他这么想着，云就在这悄无声息中离开了太阳。

稀薄的日光衬得他脸色愈发苍白，像触之即碎的白瓷。有什么正在釉面上碎裂，分支出细长的裂纹……却是罕见地，勾出了一个浅淡又遥远的微笑。

“我不幸卒以谪死……”

“以遗草累故人。”

4

痴想时每每总忆起你。

甚至想，皇恩若许，干脆辞官归田，隐名乡野吧。种田，过平凡的日子，邻舍相对，拎着锄头从菜地回来的时候，你就站在隔壁矮墙边笑着看他，他拿着新割的菜去你家，喝你打来的浊酒。什么名利，什么天下，长安城里厝火积薪，永远没有属于他们的长安。

“耦耕若便遗身世，黄发相看……万事休。”

灯芯黯淡了，眼前有些模糊。他想起你回的诗题，也仅有一个“答”字。

5

他想最后再向你道别一次，而不是在衡阳，不是在湘江岸头。

他想一直握住你温热有力的手掌，而不是只能坐在舟船上，隔着千万里的江水，看着烟波一点一点模糊了你的侧脸，你的灼灼目光，最终化作虚无。

6

若鱼游釜中，喘息须臾间耳。


End file.
